Soft Banned Cards
Cards on this list are not banned, but are not recommended in all scenarios. Cards considered for this list provide a serious advantage to the player and their party members. These cards are best played with consenting party members as their inclusion can tip the challenge scale from fun to boring. Some dungeons and raids are made specifically to survive encounters with cards of this caliber. * Aluren - Gatherer ** Free permanents to players for too low a cost. * Avatar of Growth - Gatherer ** Powerful team wide ramp for potentially too low a cost. Only applies against dungeons without lands. * Braids, Conjurer Adept - Gatherer ** Free permanents to players for too low a cost. * Collective Voyage - Gatherer ** Powerful team wide ramp for too low a cost. Only applies against dungeons without lands. * Dovescape - Gatherer ** Can't be removed by many dungeons, causing a losing battle of attrition. * Edric, Spymaster of Trest - Gatherer ** Powerful team wide draw for too low a cost. * Eladamri's Vineyard - Gatherer ** Team wide ramp for too low a cost. * Emrakul, the Aeons Torn - Gatherer ** Too powerful when brought into play early by other card effects. Acceptable as a commander. * Fastbond - Gatherer ** Powerful ramp with too low a cost. * Heartbeat of Spring - Gatherer ** Powerful team wide ramp for too low a cost. * Helm of Awakening - Gatherer ** Team wide cost reduction for too low a cost. * Horn of Greed - Gatherer ** Team wide draw for too low a cost. * Hunted Wumpus - Gatherer ** Free permanents to players for too low a cost. * Kami of False Hope - Gatherer ** Reusable damage prevention that some dungeons cannot counteract. * Library of Alexandria - Gatherer ** Common source of free draw. * Magus of the Vineyard - Gatherer ** Team wide ramp for too low a cost. * Mishra's Workshop - Gatherer ** Ramps too quickly and easily as an uncommon. * New Frontiers - Gatherer ** Team wide ramp for too low a cost. Only applies against dungeons without lands. * Paradox Engine - Gatherer ** Too easy to make infinite and near-infinite combos with. * Path to Exile - Gatherer ** Powerful removal with no drawback. Only applies against dungeons without lands. * Rites of Flourishing - Gatherer ** Team wide ramp and draw for too low a cost. * Settle the Wreckage - Gatherer ** Mass one sided removal for too low a cost without drawbacks. Only applies against dungeons without lands. * Show and Tell - Gatherer ** Free permanents to players for too low a cost. * Spore Frog - Gatherer ** Reusable damage prevention that some dungeons cannot counteract. * Tolarian Academy - Gatherer ** Gives powerful ramp as an uncommon. * Veteran Explorer - Gatherer ** Team wide ramp for too low a cost. Only applies against dungeons without lands. * Winds of Abandon - Gatherer ** Mass removal and/or team wide ramp with little drawback. Only applies against dungeons without lands.